Goddess
by ZPM05
Summary: The team arrives to a planet where Teyla is seen a Goddess.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Goddess

Rating: M

Summary: The team arrives to a planet where Teyla is seen as Goddess.

The team made their way from the gate towards the energy signature the MALP had detected. Ronon, Sheppard and Teyla were discussing random thing to pass the time while McKay for once stayed quiet. An hour later the team came over a hill side revealing a spectacular city.

"Now that's impressive," Sheppard said in awe.

"Yeah," Ronon said.

The team descended from the hill side towards the city and reached the entrance to the city within minutes and was greeted by the residents of the city. The residents feel to their knees when they saw Teyla.

"She has returned!" one of the people called out gesturing to Teyla.

"Me?" Teyla said in confusion.

"You are our goddess Nirta," one from the group said.

"You must have me confused with someone else I have never been to this world." Teyla said.

"But you are her," one villager stepped forward showing her a picture that looked exactly like her.

"Looks like you," Sheppard said.

"Come you must see the council," the villagers cleared a path for the team to walked through. The team followed them to a large building in the middle of the city presumably the council building. As Teyla entered the council chamber the nine members bowed in front of her.

"Welcome back Nirta" The lead councilman said. Rodney leaned towards Sheppard to talk quietly. "I think they have a ZPM and the energy signature suggests multiple ones." Then John walked over to Teyla to whisper into her ear.

"Teyla I think you should play along for now. McKay thinks they have a ZPM here and that would be nice to have if the Wraith comes back again." John whispered and Teyla nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes I have returned," Teyla said.

"Who are these that travel with you?"

"These are my friends Col. John Sheppard, Dr. McKay, and Ronon Dex" Teyla said introducing her teammates.

"Welcome to Malcolia I am Chief Councilman Molcan," Molcan said.

"Pleased to meet you Councilman," Sheppard said.

"Nirta was your journey successful?" Molcan asked.

"To which journey do you refer to?" Teyla asked.

"You left long ago to find a mate to rule by your side. Were you successful in finding a mate?" one of the other councilmen replied.

"Yes," Teyla said confidently.

"We will prepare the ceremony for you and your mate but it will take two days time to complete preparations. You and your mate may reside in your quarters and we will provide quarters for your friends."

"That is acceptable may you show me to my quarters," Teyla asked.

"Yes come," Molcan.

"Colonel will you join me?" Teyla asked.

"Sure," John said and followed Teyla and the Councilman out of the room.

"What about us?" Ronon called out.

"They said they'd take care of you!" John yelled back.

The two of them followed Molcan down the hall into what looked like an Atlantian transporter and exited into a short corridor. Molcan walked to the last door on the left and gestured for the two to enter.

"These are your quarters Nirta. I hope you and your chosen enjoy them. Our evening meal will be ready shortly," Molcan said.

"Molcan after you have shown my friends to their rooms could you send them up to me." Teyla asked.

"Of course," Molcan said and then walked back to the transporter.

"Well this is turning into an interesting mission," John said.

"Indeed," Teyla said and then decided to look around.

"Looks like, there's only one bed." John said and paused before continuing. "You should have it I'll sleep on the couch over there." John offered.

"Colonel there is no need for that it is after all quite a large bed and we are both adults." Teyla said.

"Well...um...if your okay with it then. Let's look around?" John said and the two began exploring the large room. The two of them stepped into what appeared to be a large living room with an artificial fireplace, two couches and a multiple lights. Teyla left an explored the bedroom which contained a large bed covered in red satin sheets, and beside the bed were two night stands. The bedroom had an adjoined balcony Teyla saw and then turned her attention to the closet that was to the left of the bed and inside was filled with many colorful outfits of different design.

"I see you found the clothes," John said entering the bedroom and let out a low whistle after seeing the room.

"They are extraordinary," Teyla said looking through the wardrobe and paused before continuing.

"Do you not find this situation odd Colonel and wrong?" Teyla asked

"Hey if we can get a ZPM off these guys it'll be worth it. More ZPM's means we can hold the Wraith back for more than a few days." John said.

"Yes that would be nice but I am impersonating their goddess. Do you not see the problem with that? What if, they discover that I am not who I claim to be?" Teyla asked.

"I know its wrong Teyla but we're already in to deep all we can do now is ride it out and maybe get a trade agreement. I mean have you seen this place it's almost as advanced as Atlantis." John said.

"Yes it is impressive and I see your point we will as you say 'ride it out'." Teyla said and turned back to the clothes. Periodically, asking John's opinion on various dresses and their designs.

McKay and Ronan on the other hand were left to wait for twenty minutes before being shown to their rooms. Molcan lead the two to the guest quarters and informed them that Nirta wished to see them after showing them their quarters. Rodney's room was at the end of the hall on the right and Ronan's was the third to last on the left. Both entered their quarters to examine them. The rooms themselves were quite simple, a small living room, medium bathroom and a small bedroom.

"Are your living quarter suitable?" Molcan asked after the two men had exited their quarters.

"Yes there fine aren't they McKay," Ronan asked not wanting to hear the scientist complain about yet another trivial topic.

"Yes…perfect," McKay said catching Ronan's intent for the question.

"Good then I will show you to Nirta's quarters," Molcan said and began walking back down the hall leading the men in the direction the Sheppard and Teyla had gone. A few minutes later McKay and Ronon were waiting in front of the door at the end of the hall waiting to be invited in. Molcan pressed a small blue button next to the door and left to the two men waiting. Then the door opened to reveal an impatient John Sheppard.

"Thank god you're here guys! She's been driving me insane!" Sheppard said quietly.

"I'll pretend like I did not hear that Colonel Sheppard." Teyla called from the bedroom.

"Damn I'm going to pay for that one. Guys remind me when Teyla visits Earth to set a time limit for shopping at the mall." Sheppard said.

"I'll pretend I did not hear that either," Teyla said.

"Sounds like your having fun Sheppard," Ronan said eyeing the room in the process.

"I'm not going to answer that," Sheppard said.

"These are your quarters! It's like three times the size of ours!" McKay said finally getting a word into the conversation.

"What do you expect McKay! 'Nirta' is their goddess you think their going to stick her in an average room." Sheppard said.

"Just don't play the Kirk card for once Colonel it's getting tiresome," McKay said.

"Shut it McKay," Sheppard said and Teyla chose that moment to exit the bedroom.

"Did Molcan treat you well?" Teyla asked the men before dressed in an elegant gown of a golden material.

"Yes," Both Ronan and McKay said staring at the dress.

"You finally found one you liked I see," John said.

"Yes I thought this dress would be appropriate for dinner," Teyla said.

"Yes when is dinner anyway I'm starving?" McKay asked.

"Can you not think about food for one minute McKay," Ronan said.

"Molcan said dinner would be ready shortly," Teyla said and as if on queue Molcan entered and announced that dinner was ready.

"Best news I've heard all day," said McKay.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As everyone arrived they took their places at the long table, with Teyla at the front, Sheppard to her left, Molcan to her right, McKay next to Sheppard and Ronan next to Molcan. After everyone was comfortably seated dinner was served as well as McKay's complaints about Citrus.

"To my knowledge Dr. McKay we have never encountered this substance," Molcan said trying to calm the man's nerves.

"Well good good," McKay said and began shoving in food.

"May you explain the ceremony that you are organizing? As I have been away for so long," Teyla asked.

"Of course I understand. The ceremony is for the joining of you and your mate that you set forth to find so long ago. It will take place in two days time at mid day for all to see, and after the formal ceremony, there is a gathering to celebrate your joining and then you should retire to your quarters. The day after the ceremony the council will convene for the regular hearings you may attend if you wish but it is not necessary."

"What will the ceremony its self entail?" Teyla asked.

"You and your chosen will be joined, and the joining itself is quite simple. You will simply agree to remain faithful to each other and bonded for the rest of your days." Molcan said.

"Thank for clarifying that for me," Teyla said giving him a nod of appreciation.

"You are welcome Nirta," With that the group feel into a comfortable silence with the occasional side conversation. And soon enough dinner was finished and Molcan had excused himself to retire for the night.

"So when are we going to ask about the ZPM?" McKay asked.

"Calm down McKay, first things first we're going to go to bed get some sleep and then in the morning you and Ronan are going to dail Atlantis and explain the situation to Weir.."

"What why can't you do it," McKay began whining.

"Because if you don't want to end up in the infirmary you're going to do it," John threatened

"There's no need to resort to physical threats Colonel."

"When dealing with you Rodney sometimes it is necessary," Sheppard said.

"I believe that it is time to retire for the night, don't you _agree _Colonel?" Teyla asked with an underlying threat that if he didn't he would sleep on the couch.

"Um yeah I'll see you guys at breakfast," John said and he and Teyla left for their room.

"Well we should get to bed to if we're going to inform Weir in the morning." Ronan said.

"Yeah see ya in the morning," Rodney said and the two men left for their rooms.

In Sheppard and Teyla's room the two were readying themselves for bed. Teyla had already showered, and changed into night clothes she had found and was laying in bed waiting for John. John Sheppard then exited the bathroom in just his boxers and favorite black t-shirt he climbed into bed next to Teyla concentrating on turning the lights off.

"Night Teyla," John said closing eyes.

"Good night Co...John," Teyla said and both fell asleep a few minutes later.

McKay woke to the insistant beeping of his watch and he groggingly turned it off and got out of bed. Showering and changing into his clothes from his pack and meet Ronan outside his quarters. The two men began their trek for the Stargate reaching it within an hour. That hour had been plagued with insistant complaining from McKay about how he's not a morning person, or about how he isn't a commandoe. The wormhole activated and McKay clicked his radio on.

"Elizabeth you there," Mckay said.

"Go head Rodney," Elizabeth replied.

"Um we've run into a situation," McKay said.

"Your usual situation or a good situation?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um I don't know...a little of both." McKay said.

"I don't like the sound of that,"

"Good news is I think we found a ZPM here, and the city here too is almost as advanced as Atlantis. The bad news is the people here think Teyla is their goddess and in two days her and Sheppard are appearently going to be married. Though the two of them seem to be taking the knowledge that in two days their going to be quite well." McKay said summing up their situation.

"Of course they are...you think your team can trade for the ZPM?" Elizabeth asked.

"We'll see Sheppard's orders were come here fill you in, and then after the ceremony talk about getting the ZPM." McKay said.

"Um sounds like a plan see you in a few days then, Atlanis out," Elizabeth said closing the channel and then the Stargate shut down.

"Thanks done...let's give Sheppard his _wake up call_," Ronan said with a mischiefious tone.

"Yeah it is after all almost time for breakfast," McKay said and then the two men jogged back to the city to wake up Sheppard.

Arriving to the city took only half and hour because the two were running and arriving to the floor with Sheppard and Teyla's room took only a few extra minutes. Walking to the end of the hall and stopping in front of the door McKay examined the panel next to the door it was similar to an Atlantis door palelett. So McKay pried the panel frame off and switched the top crystal with the middle and used the middle crystal to bridge the gap between the other two the door opened instantly. Causing McKay to smile triumphintly at his success. The two quietly entered the room and made their way to the bedroom. Stopping at the open doorway they were greeted with the sight of Teyla laying on top of Sheppard with her head on his chest and hair flowing everywhere. McKay and Ronan just glanced at each other and McKay held up his fingers counting down from three...two...one...

"WAKE UP!" Both men called out to the sleeping pair. Teyla instantly shot up from her position glaring at the two but Sheppard was still asleep. Turning her attention to him now if she had to be up so did he.

"John wake up," Teyla said gently shaking his shoulder and in response he just mumbled incoeirently. Seeing that she was not going to wake him that way reached for one of the pillows wacking John in the head and that woke him. Opening his eyes he saw Teyla playfully hitting him with a pillow and decided to play old school wrapping one leg around hers he flipped her onto her back. Teyla let out a yell of surprise as she lost both her weapon and her advantage and then McKay innocently cleared his throat.

"What are you guys doing here and how'd you get in here?" Sheppard asked still pinning Teyla to the bed.

"We finished briefing Weir and decided that you need a personal wake up call that breakfast will be ready soon." McKay said.

"If you guys would give us a moment we'll get changed," Sheppard said climbing out of bed.

"Sure," Ronan said and he along with McKay walked into the living room closing the door behind them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After McKay and Ronan left Teyla climbed out of bed and headed for the closet pulling out a simple sky blue dress. Teyla walked into the bathroom turning on the shower and removed her night clothes she stepped into the hot stream of water. Letting the water, just pellet her body soothing her muscles before she wet her hair and grabbed the shampoo and soap. Soaping up both her hair and body before rinsing clean and stepping out of the shower grabbing the towel to dry off and dress.

Stepping out of the bathroom a few minutes later dressed in the clothes she had picked out.

"All yours Colonel," She said and then walked into the next room.

"So looked like you had quite a night," Ronan said with a smile.

"Nothing happened between the Colonel and I Ronan," Teyla said.

"Right...so why were you asleep on top of him when we found you?" Ronan asked loving to tease her about this topic.

"I must have rolled over in my sleep that is all," Teyla said not really wanting to discuss the matter.

"Wait…why was he in bed with you in the first place?" McKay said for once contributing to a non-scientific conversation.

"As you see there is no other bed in this room and it did not seem right to make him sleep on the couch. When the bed in question had more then enough space for us both and further more the Colonel and I are adults. Unlike the two 'men' in front of me," Teyla said hoping to shut them up and then entered John Sheppard with a grin on his face.

"Are they giving you a hard time Teyla?" Sheppard asked glancing at the two men.

"No Colonel they are not," Teyla said.

"Okay let's have breakfast then how about we look around this beautiful city?" Sheppard asked.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Colonel don' you agree Dr. McKay?" Teyla said looking at Rodney.

"What yeah sure...we can look for the ZPM," Rodney said.

"No you can look for the ZPM Teyla and I am going to check out the city. Ronan go with him make sure he doesn't get into any trouble _again_," John said.

"Hey!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Give up McKay he's right every other mission you find some way to either endanger us or yourself. And why can't you watch Sheppard?" Ronan said.

"Because I watched him last mission and he still managed to get into trouble. You nearly killed me _again _Rodney by trying to get that stone." Sheppard said.

"Went will you stop referring to that situation?" McKay asked.

"I believe we should as you say shelf this argument for a later date because I am hungry and wish to explore the city." Teyla said and walked out the door hoping one of them would follow.

"Fine," Sheppard said jogging out the door to check up to Teyla followed by Ronan and McKay.

Breakfast went by quite fast and soon the four were discussing their plans for the day.

"Okay so McKay you're going to be off looking for the ZPM right?" Sheppard asked.

"Right," McKay said already checking his equipment.

"And Ronan you're tagging along to keep an eye on him?"

"Yeah," Ronan said defeated.

"Okay and you already know that Teyla and I will be exploring the city so check in every four hours then." Sheppard said preparing to leave with Teyla.

"See ya at dinner," Rodney said leave with Ronan and his equipment.

"So what do you want to check out first?" John asked facing Teyla.

"Let us 'check out' the clothing venders," Teyla said taking John hand and lacing her fingers with his. Justifying, this action to herself and the Colonel by saying that they had to keep up the 'act' that they were mates.

Mean while in the Council building Molcan was busy making preparations for their goddesses joining ceremony.

"Did you find the recipe for it?" Molcan asked the man from the kitchen staff.

"Yes it was difficult to find because it hasn't been used for generations but yes it should be ready for use in the ceremony," the man said.

"Good Nirta would be displeased if it were not used as the ceremony dictates," Molcan said.

"May I ask why we are performing the original form of the ceremony for Nirta,"

"Because before she left she stated upon her return with a mate she wished to hold true to _our _values and perform the ceremony in its original format." Molcan stated.

"Very well it will be ready for the ceremony," the man said.

"Then I will leave you to your work," Molcan said and left to continue with the preparations.

The next four hours went by quite slowly for John Sheppard watching Teyla move from one venders store to the next and constantly being stopped by passersby showing their pleasure at seeing their goddess again.

"Sheppard its McKay,"

"Go head how's it going on your end?" John asked.

"It could be better I haven't found the ZPM yet. Right now we're grabbing a bite to eat," McKay said over the radio.

"Yeah good for you I've spent the last four hours watching Teyla shop at just about every venders shop we've past...oh hey Teyla I um gotta go Rodney," John said closing the channel.

"Sounds like Sheppard's in trouble again," Ronan said having heard the conversation that just transpired.

"He's always in trouble Ronan it just the depth of that differs," McKay said.

"So Teyla ready to eat," John asked trying to lighten up the situation.

"I don't know I wouldn't want to bore you with my eating too," Teyla said sarcastically.

"Come on Teyla it's just I don't have anything to do and don't take this the wrong way but since we've started out on this trek you've been ignoring me. You've spent four hours looking at clothes and crafts while I've got nothing to do but carry your bags." John said a little bit hurt that he was nothing more than a butler for her. He'd meant for this to be a day where he could spend some time alone with Teyla to check up and talk. Because since Ronan arrived Teyla began spending less and less time with him even their sparring sessions were pushed aside in favor of sparing with Ronan.

"I am sorry I didn't realize come we will get some food and put my things in our room and go find something that we both can enjoy," Teyla said taking two of the bags from John and both walked back to the Council building.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The four met up for dinner and began discussing what transpired in their day.

"So McKay did you find the ZPM?" John asked from his spot at the table.

"Uh I think I've located its general location and upon-" McKay said before Ronan interrupted.

"No he didn't,"

"I wouldn't say that exactly," McKay said.

"Do you have a ZPM in your hands that I _didn't _know about because other then that you _didn't_ find _anything_," Ronan said.

"I determined its general location,"

"How'd survive a whole year with out shooting him Sheppard," Ronan asked.

"Well I did get to shot him," John said.

"You seem way to happy at the prospect of shooting me Colonel,"

"What you get to shoot by I don't!" Ronan said.

"He was wearing a personal shield and were testing it,"

"Ah so how was your day?" Ronan asked satisfied with the answer.

"I spent the first four hours shopping and then the Colonel and I brought my things back here and we left to explore the city. While exploring we found a shooting range using what did you call them…ah yes paintball guns." Teyla said summing up their day.

"What you taught Teyla how to play paintball…wait they have paintball guns here?" McKay asked skeptical.

"Yeah designs a little different but works the same. We had a great time didn't we Teyla?" John asked.

"Yes and you remember the bet," Teyla said with a smile.

"Bet what bet?" McKay asked.

"I made a bet with Teyla if I lost I'd do what ever she wanted for two hours no complaints and well I lost," John said.

"How badly," McKay asked grinning.

"It's not important-" John began.

"Come on how bad," McKay persisted.

"He did not lose horribly Rodney I won 4 games and he won 3," Teyla said.

"Oh I ran into Molcan earlier he said that the ceremony is coming along nicely," McKay said.

"Fine I guess we should hit the hay then," John said getting up from the table and exited the room after saying good night followed by Teyla.

"I guess we should go to bed too," McKay said.

"Yeah," Ronan said leaving the room.

TBC

A/N: I know its short but Chapter 5 & 6 will be longer I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the two entered their room Teyla walked into the bedroom lying down on her stomach.

"I wish to collect on our bet," Teyla said.

"Okay what do you want to do it's a bit late?" John asked.

"I would like a massage and for you to tell me more of your life," Teyla said sitting up for a moment to remove her shirt exposing her bare breasts to John before lying back down. John recovered quickly and straddled her back side and began massaging her neck.

"Hmmm, that feels wonderful John" Teyla mumbled enjoying the feel of his hands touching her, and exploring her body.

"Good just relax and what do you want to know," John said he too enjoying this opportunity.

"How did come to be a part of the Atlantis expedition?" Teyla asked quietly.

"Well after my black mark in Afghanistan I was reassigned as punishment to Antarctica. There all I did was ferry people between Mcmurdo and the Ancient outpost. Then General O'Neil came and that's what set things into motion for me. He offered me a second chance a way to redeem myself and lift the shame that I'd brought upon my family name. He wanted me to become an X-302 fighter pilot, but during the ride to Mcmurdo Carson accidentally launched a drone and it locked on to us. We spend a good five minutes trying to evade the thing but were finally able to lose it in the snow and landed the helicopter he and I were in. Then the drone appeared through the snow and we jumped out of the helicopter and as O'Neil was exiting the helicopter the drone deactivated skidding to a halt in front of O'Neil's outstretched hand. If it weren't for the fact that we could have been killed the expression on his face would have been hilarious." John paused to ask her opinion of the story so far. Teyla on the other hand had only paid partial attention to the story enjoying the relief that his hands brought ridding herself of the tension from the previous months.

"It sounds quite exciting so far continue," Teyla said lowering her head onto her hands closing her eyes as his hands moved from her shoulders to her lower neck and upper spine.

"Okay well after General O'Neil and I landed at the outpost he went off with someone called Daniel who I later found out was part of a team called SG-1. That is the flagship team of our Stargate Program back on Earth. While he was off with Daniel I decided to take a look around and I over heard Carson talking to some people about the drone he'd accidentally fired. I walked right up to him and said "So you're the one that fired that thing at me" and he explained that it was accident. He went onto explain to me about the Ancients and the Stargate program and at the end of his explanation I decided to sit in the chair. The thing instantly lit up as I sat down because I had the gene though I didn't know that at the time. Carson went running out of the room and brought back General O'Neil, Dr. Weir, McKay and Daniel. After a few minutes O'Neil and Daniel left the room and Dr. Weir invited me to be a member of the expedition." John paused for a moment to check on Teyla because he'd been talking for the past half hour.

Finding her to be asleep he gently moved her up the bed while rolling her onto her back resting her head on the pillow and pulling the sheet up to cover her. John then climbed out of bed momentarily to remove his pants and climb back in. Pulling Teyla closer instantly sensing another's warm she curled herself around him unconsciously draping an arm over his chest. John smiled at the act and leaned forward to kiss the top of her head. Teyla smiled at the feeling of his kiss and snuggled closer.

"Thanks for a wonderful day Teyla," John said closing his and quickly falling asleep.

The morning sun light was shining through the windows when Teyla awoke the next morning. Finding herself in the same position as the night before and naked from the waist up but blissfully relaxed she reached for her shirt from last night. Looking down at John's sleeping form she gently traced his features before a voice called out from the door way.

"Good morning Nirta," a voice said causing Teyla to jump and spin to facing the intruder.

"Who are you?" Teyla asked.

"I am Ishta,"

"Can I help you?"

"No Chief Councilman Molcan requested that I bring you this to wear for the ceremony tomorrow," Ishta said and then continued.

"Also the Councilman wished for me to tell you that there now are guards outside your door and should you decide to leave the building later a guard will be present at all times."

"Why the guards," Teyla asked.

"For your protection your ceremony is only a day away it would be regrettable should anything happen to you," Ishta said.

"Why were there no guards present with went I left the building yesterday?"

"They were with you just at a discrete distance," Ishta said.

"What of my friends are they up?"

"Yes they left after breakfast to explore the city and breakfast will be brought to your room shortly and now I will take my leave," Ishta said bowing slightly and then leaving.

After she left Teyla gathered her clothes for the day and walked into the bath to shower and change. Exiting ten minutes later she decided that it was time to wake John.

"John it's time to get up," Teyla said shaking him back and forth.

"Hmm….I'm up I'm up you can stop shaking me now," John said slowly getting out of bed and Teyla walked into the other room to look at what Ishta had brought.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes," She said from the other room.

"Where are McKay and Ronan no wake up call today?" John asked.

"Apparently they left after breakfast but don't worry we didn't miss breakfast. It will be delivered here momentarily." Teyla said.

"Okay I guess I'll jump in the shower then," John said and Teyla soon heard the sound of water running and along with the sound of running water the images of a naked John Sheppard too filled her mind.

_Stop it Teyla you should not even be having these thoughts about him! _Teyla thought to her self though she desperately wished she had the right to have these thoughts.

_Just because he spent the day with you and gave you a massage doesn't mean you have the right to think of him as your own or –_ her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doors opening and the delivery of breakfast.

"Ready to eat," John asked having changed into clean clothes.

"Yes," Teyla said with a smile trying not to seem transparent with her thoughts.

"So what are we doing today?" John asked sitting down on one of the couches with a plate of food.

"I believe that I will be preparing for the ceremony so you should locate Ronan and Dr. McKay and join them." Teyla suggested she to sitting down with a plate of food.

"Okay I could use this time to catch up with them I mean we haven't seen much of each other accept at breakfast and dinner." John said rushing through his breakfast and after finishing called McKay on the radio.

"Finally up Colonel?" McKay asked.

"Yeah where are you McKay?" John asked.

"Ronan and I are at the shooting range you mentioned yesterday," McKay said.

"Great stay there I'll be there in twenty minutes," John said closing the channel.

"John before you go I should tell you that there will be guards accompanying you today," Teyla said still eating.

"Why?" John asked

"To make should no harm comes to you the same applies to me so have fun," Teyla said with a smile and after saying good bye walked out of the room and down the hall followed by two guards.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Do you find the dress acceptable or would you like another one?" Molcan asked having arrived with Ishta a few hours earlier to discuss the ceremony.

"Yes the dress is beautiful but do you have it in another color?" Teyla asked.

"What color do you wish the dress to be?" Ishta asked.

"Sky blue," Teyla said confidently.

"Very well Ishta make sure that the dress is brought here immediately," Molcan said.

"What else must we discuss?" Teyla asked.

"I believe that we are finished, you should sleep more Nirta you look tired."

"Yes I believe that I will take a nap, will you send for my chosen in three hours,"

"Of course,"

"Thank you now if you will excuse me," Teyla said walking into the bedroom and climbing into bed.

At the shooting range Ronan, John and McKay were playing with a group of locals in Field 2. McKay was on Team B with 4 locals while John and Ronan were on Team A with 3 locals. At the moment Ronan and John were hunting down McKay having found his hiding spot they flanked it. Ronan fired in a frontal assault while John came up from behind to get McKay when he retreated. John spotted movement from McKay's hiding spot and a moment later the scientist was retreating so John released three shots into him.

"OWW!" McKay yelled dropping his gun as Ronan came up behind him and John came out from his hiding spot.

"Nice job Ronan," John said.

"Thanks Sheppard," Ronan replied

"I'm glad you all had fun in shooting me," McKay whined.

"Well…now I have," Ronan said as he shot McKay twice in the left leg.

"Why'd you do that?" McKay asked griping his leg.

"Can't let Sheppard have all the fun," Ronan said then left to finish the game.

A few games later Team A was ahead and it was time to head out as the three men handed in their gear a man approached them.

"Are you Colonel Sheppard?" the man asked John.

"Yeah," he said.

"Nirta wishes to see you when you are free," the man said and left.

"What did you now Sheppard?" Ronan asked.

"Why do you instantly assume that I did something wrong," John asked.

"Because with your record with 'Nirta' so far and the fact she sent for you I bet you did something," Ronan explained.

"You're worse then McKay," John said leaving the range.

"Wanna go another round?" Ronan asked McKay.

"No I'm pretty sure that last round will leave bruises,"

"Wanna go to a bar?"

"Got good food?"

"Sure," Ronan said.

"I'm in let's go" McKay said and the two left the range to find a bar.

TBC

A/N: The next chapter is the ceremony and where the M rating applies.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey Teyla you wanted to see me," John said entering the bedroom having arrived in the building a minutes earlier.

"Yes I wished to see you before dinner,"

"About…"

"You should come and sleep," Teyla said gesturing to the spot beside her.

"Um okay I could go for a nap," John said climbing into bed.

The two slept through the night and both woke to the sound of preparations outside.

"Time to get up I guess," John said and Teyla agreed walking into the other room to grab her dress and then into the bathroom to change after showering.

John arrived a few hours later at the altar in the ceremonial garb standing on the right side with the priest in the center. The cities residences surrounded the altar and were waiting for Nirta to arrive and for the ceremony to begin.

The music began and Teyla was marching down the line towards John with a smile on her face. Soon her greatest desire and dream would be fulfilled she would his, his wife and mate. It was strange to finally have these thoughts without the guilt that usually accompanied them. John was grinning like a teenager on his first date and he cast a glance towards his team mates standing in the crowd of people the two of them were close to the altar and would be able to see everything. Then Teyla was in front of him the music stopped and the ceremony began.

The priest soon began chanting in their native tongue continuing for a few moments longer before he stopped and addressed the two of them.

"As our Goddesses chosen do you swear to hold true to her and her alone, to uphold any and all of her wishes, and too support her through for the rest of your days," The priest asked.

"I do..I swear to protect and honor her for the rest of our days," John said smiling at Teyla as he said this.

"Nirta do you swear to hold true to your mate, to protect him, stand by him and support him for the rest of your days," The priest asked of her.

"I do..I swear to be true to him and him alone for the rest of my days," Teyla said looking at John as she said this. The priest nodded kneeling down to the table between the two he poured the wine from the pitcher into the wine glass and handed the cup to Teyla telling her let John drink deeply from the glass in her hands. She rose the glass to his mouth and John covered her hands with his and drank deeply from the glass. The glass was then refilled and John did the same for Teyla after that the priest took the glass and set it on the table rising he addressed the crowd.

"I pronounce them joined let no one interfere with what we have made here today," The priest announced and motioned for the two to rise and as they did so the crowd broke into cheers.

"I guess it is time for the 'reception' John," Teyla said taking his hand and the two joined with their team mate and together walked to the reception under the protection of six guards.

By the time the four arrived the area was already filled with people, the reception was being held on one the piers near the bay, there was an area for dinning, dancing and drinking. McKay excused himself to get some food while Ronan excused himself to get some beer and John and Teyla headed for the dance floor.

John wrapped both arms around Teyla's waist resting his hands on her lower back while Teyla locked her hands behind his neck. The two began slowly swaying slightly and moving in slow circles they continued dancing for another two hours before finally tiring of it in favor of getting food. Molcan had arranged a table for the four to sit at and Ronan along with McKay were already seated eating. The two sat down and food was placed in front of the two, saying their thanks they dismissed the 'waiters.'

"So you two looked like you were having fun?" McKay said sarcastically but deep down he was realizing how lonely his love life really was at the moment.

"Yes we were Dr. McKay," Teyla said feeling a spike in arousal at the closeness of John even though he was still a few feet away from her. She had been getting these tremors since she drank the wine and while she'd been dancing she was about ready let John do anything he wanted to her. _The wine! I must find Molcan._ Teyla thought excusing herself she went over to Molcan who was talking to a group of people.

"Molcan may I have a word with you?" Teyla asked.

"Of course what do you wish to discuss," Molcan asked.

"What was the wine John and I drank during the ceremony?" She questioned.

"It was the wine used in the original ceremonial format," He said.

"What is its purpose?"

"It is designed as a powerful aphrodisiac but it is much more than that it also increases fertility so the chances of conception are greatly increased." Molcan said.

"Thank you that is all," Teyla said with a blank face and walked back to her table.

"John I need to speak with you," she said and he rose walking the short distance to her side.

"The wine we drank during the ceremony is an aphrodisiac John," Teyla said.

"Well that explains a few things!" John hissed already having felt its affects.

"It also increases fertility rates so the chances of conception are increased," Teyla said.

"That's just great what are we going to do," John asked.

"I think I'm going to take my husband back to my room and make love to him all night with the possibility that we might conceive a child," Teyla said seductively grabbing his hand and leading him back to the Council Building.

"Where are they going?" McKay asked.

"With the way she was smiling at him just now I'd say their going to do what all newly weds do on their wedding night," Ronan replied.

"Damn it he is a Kirk," McKay muttered under his breath.

The journey back to the Council Building took twenty minutes and by now the couple was stepping out of the transporter. The moment they stepped out Teyla couldn't wait any longer she laced her hands behind his neck and crushed his lips to hers kissing him deeply. John continued their kiss while maneuvering them towards their door at the end of the hall. Once standing in front of the door Teyla pulled back from the kiss completely consumed by her desire began stripping John of his clothing as he pulled them into their room having opened the door a moment earlier.

Now inside the safety of their room John let go of his restraint letting his desires flow as freely as Teyla's were. Teyla had already removed his shirt and was working on his pants while John was stripping her of her top and then too began to remove her pants. Once devoid of their pants and undergarments they kicked off their shoes and continued with their previous kiss while moving into the bedroom.

John focused all his energy towards these next words fighting through the desire.

"Before we go further Teyla I want you too know that I care about you a lot and we should discuss these fillings later," he said and finally succumbed to his desires he pushed Teyla onto the bed landing on her back propping herself up on her elbows she gazed at him with unrestrained lust in her eyes.

"I care for you as well," Teyla said distractedly as John climbed on top of her nipping at her neck causing Teyla to moan in pleasure to his ministrations while throwing her head back onto the pillow. Nipping at her neck for a few more minutes before moving down to her full breasts taking a nipple into his mouth gently biting and licking it while kneading the other breast and Teyla released a loud cry of pleasure at the act.

"John lower" Teyla said just as another moan escaped her. Complying with her wishes he released her breasts and journey past her navel and towards her womanhood gently tracing it with a finger making Teyla cry out in frustration. Spreading her folds apart John trails a finger up and down gently applying pressure to her clit causing Teyla to…

"GODS YES!" Teyla cries out as John inserts two fingers deep inside of her and starts nipping and licking her clit.

_So close! _Teyla thought as his fingers continue to drive into her fast their pace increasing as well as her pleasure.

"John...so close please," Teyla strains and John quickens his pace on her clit pushing her over the edge she arches off the bed crying in ecstasy.

"JOHN!" and moments later collapsed back to the bed panting for air never experiencing that much pleasure from a man in bed before today.

"That was...gods!" Teyla started before John began again bringing her to her second orgasm.

"I want you inside me John," Teyla said as she came down from her second orgasm.

Removing his fingers from her wetness he trails them up her body to her mouth Teyla welcomes them licking them clean.

"Hmmm," Teyla moaned tasting herself on his fingers.

Sinking into her Teyla cries out and John begins to thrust deeply into her. Soon the two are panting and covered in sweat as well as on the edge of ecstasy.

The two continue well into the morning hours before falling asleep in the others arms blissfully spent.

TBC…

A/N: Nothing bad happened at least not yet (maybe).


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Teyla awoke the next morning lying on top of John glancing up she saw that he was still blissfully asleep from last night. Climbing out of bed Teyla walked onto the balcony to take in the beautiful world before her. The sun was just rising over the horizon in the distance she could see a light forest and the city before her was already coming to life with people on the sidewalks and a number of vehicles on the roads. The buildings were a simple square design and on average 12 stories high if she understood the term 'story' correctly.

"Morning," John said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

"Good morning," Teyla said continuing to gaze at the city before her.

"Beautiful isn't it," John asked.

"Yes did I wake you?"

"No I just got up a minute ago," John said moving them back indoors towards their breakfast and then sitting down on the couch with their breakfast.

"John about last night before you say anything I do not regret it and I do care about you…I think that I love you. I just wished to say that before you asked to forget it." Teyla said.

"Whoa hold up I don't want to forget last night it was one of the greatest nights of my life. I love you too Teyla but you said that wine allowed for best chances of conception. Do you think that we conceived?"

"I am unsure,"

"If we did would raise him or her together in Atlantis or what?" John asked.

"I believe that we should wait for Dr. Beckett's results before we jump to any conclusions," Teyla said calmly.

"Right sorry just got ahead of myself," John said.

"I think that we should get dressed now any see the others," Teyla said getting up from the couch and walking into the bedroom to pick out her clothes for the day.

After the two changed they met Rodney and Ronon in the dining hall.

"Morning you two _sleep_ well?" Rodney asked and John didn't miss the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah you two left the celebration quite engrossed in the other," Ronon said.

"That's really none of your business…let's just sit down," John said in a tone that told the other men to drop the subject if they wanted to live past today.

"So when are we asking about the ZPM?" McKay asked impatiently having waited days to ask for it.

"Teyla's going to asked during the Council meeting later," John said and Teyla answered with a simple nod of agreement.

"Great when's that?" McKay asked impatiently.

"It has already begun. But I was invited to attend if I wished so I will be leaving soon…you all are free to join me if you wish," Teyla said.

"In other terms the four us are going to the meeting," Sheppard said getting up from the table.

"You don't need to tell me twice I'm going if it means getting another ZPM," McKay said also getting up from the table to join Sheppard and Teyla by the exit.

"Fine," Ronon said joining his team-mates as they left for the Council Chamber.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the wait but here's Chapter 8! Read and Review PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Upon entering the council chamber the council members bowed respectfully to Teyla. Chief Councilman Molcan stood from his seat and gestured for Teyla and the rest of the team to take a seat in the stands.

"Molcan I have a request to make," Teyla said.

"Of course proceed," Molcan said taking his place with the rest of the council. Teyla asked if Rodney had a picture of a ZPM to show the council.

"Yes of course," reaching for his data tablet typing a few commands in and handed over the tablet to Teyla the screen displaying an image of a ZPM.

Teyla approached the council stand showing them the picture while asking her question.

"Do you have anything that resembles like this device?" Teyla addressed the council members as the tablet was passed between them.

"Yes I have seen a device that resembles this in the storage chamber, why do you seek this device it is of no value?" Councilman Nokman asked.

"It could be of value for my chosen," Teyla stated.

"We will see about recovering those devices for your chosen," Molcan said.

"Thank you I am grateful, is their anything you need me for?" Teyla asked.

"No you are free to leave and when we adjourn for lunch I will take you to retrieve the device you seek," Molcan said and Teyla nods in understanding taking John's hand pulling him out the door followed by a grinning McKay and Ronon.

"So what do you guys want to do while we wait to get the ZPM?"

"We could hang out in your room for awhile," McKay suggested.

"Fine let's go," John said leading the way to the room.

"I still think we should get a nice room like this one," McKay said taking a seat on the couch.

"Stow it McKay you're not getting one and that's final," John said as he and Teyla took a seat on the second couch while Ronon took a seat in the lone chair.

"Did you enjoy last night's festivities Rodney?" Teyla asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah the food was delicious," McKay said remembering the night before.

"The real question how did you enjoy last night," Ronon asked referring to when sheand John left the reception.

"I enjoyed last night," Teyla said.

"Eventful was it?" Ronon asked teasingly.

"That is an inappropriate question and it is none of your business Ronon," Teyla said.

"So it was eventful," Ronon said with a giant smile on his face.

"Lay off Ronon," John said.

"Why?" Ronon asked.

"Because you already know the answers to your questions and you're only asking them to tease Teyla." John said.

"Ah protective now," Ronon said deciding it was time to tease Sheppard who just gave the perfect opening.

"What are talking about?" John asked.

"Ronon stop!" Teyla said.

"Come on I haven't even started with him yet," Ronon said.

"Yes I know that is why I stopped you," Teyla said.

"Look let's just talk about something else I'm sick of listening to this," McKay said.

"Yeah Molcan should be here soon then we can get the ZPM and head to Atlantis," John said.

TBC

A/N: There's Chapter 9 reviews are great keep 'em coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Around midday Molcan arrived to take the team to get the ZPM.

"If you will come with me I will show you to the storage area," Molcan said gesturing for the four to follow him out the door.

After exiting the transport the five stepped into a long hall with multiple doors on either side of them.

"Why is this device so important to you?" Molcan asked.

"I have lived with John in a city designed by the ancestors and these devices are used to power a shield that protects us from the wraith. Sadly though we do not have enough power to keep us safe for long," Teyla said.

"You should have come sooner if you were in such dire need of them." Molcan said.

"Yes we should have but we have been busy working to fight the wraith," Teyla said.

"Are you treated kindly there?" Molcan asked looking a little concerned.

"For the most part yes…there have been a few problems but John has been an unwavering ally for me there," Teyla said.

"That is good to hear as long as you are safe there we are happy," Molcan said stopping in front of one of the doors towards the end of the hallway.

"We are here," he said opening the door and gesturing for them to enter.

The four entered the room seeing it to be filled with shelves of artifacts and boxes. Spreading out they began searching for the ZPM in the large room.

"Ah here we go," McKay said looking up from his scanner gesturing towards a large box on the floor.

"What'd you got McKay," John asked.

"What do think Colonel?" McKay retorted.

"Just open the box Rodney," John said to the annoying scientist.

McKay knelt down in front of the box after tucking away the scanner in his vest pocket. Opening the lid off the box McKay looked inside.

"This is officially one of the best days of my life!" McKay said happily.

"Yeah," Ronon said with a smile.

"There are 3 ZPM's are in this box," McKay said pausing for effect before continuing.

"You know with 3 ZPM's we have enough power to keep the wraith back for awhile and power the star drive. We could fly Atlantis back to Earth," McKay said.

"I know that McKay but first you have to determine how much power they have left and get them to Atlantis," John said.

"Do you have a container to hold these devices for transport Molcan?" Teyla asked.

"Yes please wait here I will return in a moment," Molcan said leaving the room.

"Of course," Teyla said.

"This has turned out to be a hell of a mission," John said happily.

"I agree John," Teyla asked.

"Here," Molcan said entering the room handing the container to McKay.

"We must now return to Atlantis Molcan and give these devices to John's people," Teyla said.

"Of course we will show you off. When will you be departing?" Molcan asked directing his question to John.

"Soon you can meet us at the gate," John said giving the order for McKay and Ronon to go gather their things while he and Teyla did the same.

"Of course," Molcan said following them out of the room.

An hour later the four team mates arrived in the clearing where the gate stood and around the gate stood Molcan as well as all the council members. McKay was carrying the container with the ZPM's, Ronon helped John carry Teyla's bags filled with the things that she'd brought in the market. As the four stopped in front of the DHD John dropped the bags he was carrying and turned to Molcan.

"This is for you," John said handing Molcan a GDO.

"What is it?" Molcan asked looking curiously at the device in his hands.

"If you ever need us just dial our address, type in 0-2-4-7-9-0-5-1-3-9-0-8 and we'll know it's you," John said pointing out the order of the buttons to push.

"Thank you," Molcan said.

"McKay dial it up," John said.

"Thank you for your hospitality we will return again," Teyla said as the last chevron locked into place establishing the wormhole and John typed in his IDC.

"This is Atlantis the shield is lowered you're clear to come though Colonel," a tech radioed.

"Roger that…time to go kids," John said.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The team stepped into the Atlantian gate and was greeted by a grinning Dr. Weir.

"So how'd it go," Dr. Weir asked excitedly.

"We scored 3 ZPM's Elizabeth," McKay said happily.

"Really that great?" Elizabeth said her smile growing bigger.

"You're telling me," McKay said.

"Well get down to the infirmary for post-mission check-up's and then meet me in the briefing room," Weir said and the team walked off for their post-mission check-up.

An hour they were released from the infirmary and headed straight for the briefing room.

"Please take a seat and let's get started," Weir said closing the briefing room doors and taking a seat at the table.

"So who wants to start?" Weir asked.

The briefing continued on for another two hours as the team recounted their journey to Malcolia. Giving in-depth details on the ceremony Sheppard and Teyla took part in and how they obtained the ZPM's.

"After we got the ZPM's from storage I ordered everyone to pack up and meet at the gate. Molcan and the council were there to send us off, I told him we'd be back to discuss possible trade agreements and I gave him a GDO if he ever needed us. So that's about it…we done here?" Sheppard said finishing his tale.

"If that's everything then yes we're done you're all dismissed." Weir said and everyone stood from their chairs and moved towards the doors prepared to head to their quarters.

"Teyla this Carson please respond," Carson's voice came over the radio.

"This is Teyla," Teyla said after tapping her ear piece.

"Lass could you come down to the infirmary for a moment," Carson requested.

"Of course I will be there shortly," Teyla said changing directions for the infirmary.

Walking through the infirmary doors Teyla was greeted by Doctor Beckett who gestured for her to take a seat on one of the beds.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Teyla. I wanted to discuss your blood test results with you and I need you to be honest with me." Carson said pausing to see her nod in agreement.

"Your blood tests show that you're pregnant lass," Carson said letting the information sink in but all he received was a blank stare. _Figures I just give her the biggest news of her life and there's a bloody cultural wall standing between us. _

"Um…how do I say this…your with child lass," Carson smiled as she finally received the message and her blank stare was replaced with one of pure joy.

"You're sure?" Teyla questioned though she was ecstatic at the thought of carrying John's child she was also nervous as hell at what his people would do.

"Yes…do you want me to contact the father on the mainland?" Carson asked instantly assuming that the father was Athosian.

"Carson, when have I had time to go to the mainland and become 'pregnant'?" Teyla asked her voice laced with heavy sarcasm .

"I just assumed the father was Athosian are you saying that the father isn't?" Carson asked curiously.

"If I tell you this you must not tell anyone understand?" Teyla asked.

"As far as I'm concerned Teyla this whole discussion falls under doctor-patient confidentiality." Carson said.

"No the father is not Athosian…the father is Colonel Sheppard," Teyla said adverting her eyes slightly embarrassed at reveling such personal information.

"When did this happen?" Carson asked his curious reaching an all time high at hearing the child's father was Sheppard.

"On our last mission John and I had relations," Teyla said still not meeting Carson's eyes.

"I don't want this to sound too personal but are you a couple now?" Carson asked hoping the answer was no because that meant that he'd lost the bet.

"Yes I believe so," Teyla said.

"We'll that's great I just lost half my stash of ice cream now to Rodney," Carson said his day being totally shot to hell.

"Why?" Teyla asked curiously wondering why because of her answer he'd lost food.

"Well Rodney started a pool on when John and you too would get together. Rodney choose this month and I choose next month," Carson said.

"Well if we are finished I must speak with Rodney about getting some of that ice cream," Teyla said got off the bed said her goodbye and left in search of Rodney McKay.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Rodney I understand you won a bet," Teyla said entering McKay's lab.

"What I did…which one?" McKay said trying to act innocent and confused.

"You mean there are more then one," Teyla asked surprise.

"Um yeah," McKay said.

"You won the bet for when John and I would become a couple. Also I believe you won some ice cream and I believe that I'm entitled to a share of the prize. Don't you agree?" Teyla asked placing her hands on her hips.

"When did you become 'a couple'?" McKay asked trying to avoid giving away his ice cream.

"After the ceremony now about the ice cream," Teyla said.

"Yeah what about it," McKay asked.

"I want half of it,"

"What no way!" McKay exclaimed at the outrageous offer.

"Without me you wouldn't have it," Teyla said her voice rising.

"Yeah but I'm not giving you half of my ice cream,"

"Yes you are," Teyla said.

"I'll give you a third of it,"

"You'll give half of it or I'll go get John," Teyla said calmly.

"Um…sure half it is," McKay said not wanting to get Sheppard involved.

"Thank you and have a good day Doctor," Teyla said and then left the room with a smile on her face.

_Now to find John_ Teyla thought walking into one of Atlantis's many transporters pushing the button for the central tower since John didn't have a duty shift at the moment he should be in his quarters.

TBC

A/N: I know its short but hey at least its here. And next Chapter is where the fun begins I don't want to give to much away but I will tell you that Teyla tells John.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Teyla pushed the door chime announcing to the occupant that someone wished to enter. A moment later the door opened to reveal John Sheppard who lit up at seeing who his visitor was.

"Teyla Hi…come in," John said moving out of her way so she could enter.

"Thank you," Teyla said and took a seat upon entering the room while John sat on his bed.

"So did you want something?" John asked after a few moment of silently staring at the other.

"I just meet with Dr. Beckett," Teyla started but was interrupt by the concerned voice of John Sheppard.

"What are you okay?" John asked concerned that she might be sick or worse.

"Yes I am fine but…I am…I believe the word Dr. Beckett used was 'pregnant'," Teyla said stuttering through the sentence.

"You're pregnant," John said astonished but not totally surprised.

"It's not as if we didn't know it might happen but what do we do now," Teyla asked.

"Right we knew it was a possibility. I guess first we'll have a talk with Beckett and see when we have to pull you from active duty," John said.

"And then what?"

"We go talk to Doctor Weir and inform her," John said.

"Alright should we go now?" Teyla asked standing from her seat.

"Sure let's go," John said he too stood from his bed.

The two left the room for the infirmary walking side by side the whole way.

"Hey Doc ya here?" John called out upon enter the infirmary.

"Aye Colonel what do ya two need?" Carson asked the pair.

"Teyla just told me doc and we just wanted to talk to you before seeing Weir. Like when are we going to have to pull Teyla from active duty?" John asked to the doctor.

"If you'll follow me into my office I'll answer any questions you two might have," Carson said gesturing for them to follow. After entering the office Carson took a seat at his desk while John and Teyla seat down in the spare chairs.

"When will she be removed from active duty?" John asked.

"In a few months I suppose," Carson said.

"I must also be removed from the team for now because my people do not fair well to gate travel while carrying a child," Teyla said.

"Alright I'll have Loren find a replace until you're reinstated," John said from his chair.

"Look doc we're going to see Elizabeth next anything she needs to know other than that Teyla shouldn't go through the gate?" John asked.

"No but Teyla I do have a question for you…how long do your people usually carry a child?" Carson asked.

"9 months," Teyla said.

"Alright if you two have any questions I'm here," Carson said paused for a moment and then said.

"And John…Congratulations,"

"Thanks doc," John said standing shaking the man's hand.

"I think that now we should go see Dr. Weir," Teyla said she too standing.

TBC

A/N: I had nothing to do so here's another chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Colonel, Teyla what can I do for you?" Dr. Weir asked as the pair entered her office.

"Teyla and I wanted to talk to you about our last mission," John said as he and Teyla took a seat in front of her desk.

"Did you leave something out from the briefing?"

"Um no this is a bit more personal," John said.

"Okay I'm listening," Weir said getting into a comfortable position to hear the tale.

"You remember about the ceremony we told you about during the briefing right?" John asked.

"Yes what about it?"

"At the end of the ceremony John and I were given wine to drink. That wine we drank was potent aphrodisiac that also allowed for conception." Teyla said bluntly seeing no need to 'beat around the bush'.

"So what are saying?" Weir asked trying to remain calm but a few stray thoughts crossed her mind like _how could they be so careless _or _doesn't John think of the consequences or does he just expect me to run clean up with the higher ups_.

"I'm pregnant," Teyla said both bluntly and calmly.

"Do you know how many favors I'm going to have to call in just to keep you here John?" Weir exclaimed.

"Hey I didn't ask for your protection Elizabeth. Any way's the 'no-frat' reg doesn't apply to Teyla as much as Caldwell wants it too. Also Teyla isn't going to be off the team for awhile so even if Caldwell made it a problem by saying 'Teyla's a member of your team Colonel which makes the rules apply to her'" John said in a mock intimidation of Caldwell's voice.

"Wait why isn't Teyla going to be on your team?" Weir asked calming down for the moment.

"My people do not fair well journeying through the ring while bearing a child Dr. Weir," Teyla said.

"Okay so while find something for you to do here then," Elizabeth said.

"That's all we had to say so we'll be going now," John said preparing to leave.

"Not so fast Colonel I'm not through with you," Dr. Weir said forcefully.

"About?" John said mocking ignorance.

"How we're going to deal with Colonel Caldwell when he finds out. You know that he's going to try and use this to get you stripped of rank and get command of Atlantis's Military asset's." Weir stated.

"I'll just tell him what I told you 'that the regs don't apply'" John said.

"You and I both know that won't fly well with him," Weir said.

"What if we dial Earth inform them and get a response from the Joint Chief's. Then when the Daedalus arrives and Caldwell throws a fit we give him the news." John said thoroughly enjoying the thought of throwing that in Caldwell's face.

"I thought I was the overly optimistic one…you're assuming their answer will be in your favor," Weir said.

"Come on at least give it a try," John asked pleadingly.

"Fine let's dial Earth," Weir said as all three stood from their respected seats and a one walked out of Weir's office and into the control room.

"Sergeant dial Earth," Weir ordered and the Sergeant obediently complied beginning the dialing sequence. As the last chevron locked the familiar blue horizontal kawosh appeared and then settled into the stable standing puddle.

"Stargate Command this is Dr. Weir please respond," Elizabeth said.

"We read you Doctor Weir please wait for General Landry," a technician said from the other side.

"You're early Dr. Weir has something come up?" Landry asked over the radio.

"We have a question for you General Landry?" Weir said.

"A question…couldn't it wait for the Daedalus to arrive instead of wasting the power to call home,"

"No it couldn't General," Weir said.

"Alright I'm listening,"

"It's about the 'no-frat' regs General,"

"What about them Doctor,"

"What do the regulations say about a relationship between an officer in the service and a civilian?" Elizabeth asked.

"While such relationships are discouraged they're not prohibited why?" Landry asked.

"What if the civilian in question is on their team," Elizabeth again fired another question at the General.

"I guess that as long as the relationship didn't cause any problems with the team then it's left to your discretion," Landry replied.

"Would the Joint Chiefs give the same answer?"

"Well their bound by the same laws so I'd assume they'd give you the same response,"

"Thank you General you've been most helpful,"

"Glad to help Doctor, Landry out," With that the wormhole disengaged.

'Look's like you're home free John," Weir said turning to the man that just a little while ago had her so pissed.

"Yeah looks like I guess we're free to go now?" John asked and at Elizabeth's nod of agreement he took Teyla's hand in his and pulled down the stairs.

TBC

A/N: There's another chapter. I didn't want Landry to be just another coldhearted General that has it out for John like Caldwell. From what I've seen on the show I think he's just another Hammond only with hair. I mean come on the guys a father he has a heart cough unlike Caldwell cough.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day Teyla and John were talking to Carson with more questions.

"When will you know the gender of the child," Teyla asked hoping the child would be a girl but she knew John would like a boy. Though no matter the gender, she knew without doubt that he would love the child unconditionally.

"Soon lass," Carson replied.

"Will I be able to continue sparring?" Teyla asked.

"For the time being yes but nothing to strenuous or I'll ask you to stop understand," Carson asked knowing Teyla could be quite stubborn on certain subjects.

"Yes I understand," Teyla said.

"It would do you good to take it easy for a few days," Carson suggested.

"Yeah we could spend a few days on the mainland," John volunteered.

"Aye that would do you wonders," Carson said wholeheartedly agreeing with him.

"What do you think?" John asked turning his attention to Teyla.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea; I would love to spend some more time with my people," Teyla said loving the idea to spend more time closer to her people.

"Great let's go talk to Elizabeth about arranging some leave for us," John said standing up and pulling Teyla up from her chair.

"Thank you for answering our questions Dr. Beckett," Teyla thanked the man and followed John out the door.

"So do you want a boy or girl?" John asked as the two walked down the empty hallway to the transporter.

"Does it matter?" Teyla asked as she grabbed John's hand lacing her fingers through his.

"No of course not but I mean you have to want one gender over the other?" John said giving her hand a light squeeze.

"While I wouldn't word the question like that…I would prefer I baby girl," Teyla said as the pair entered the transporter and John pressed the button for the top of the central tower.

"Yeah," John said walking out the transporter.

"Yes I always wanted a little girl," Teyla said as they stopped in front of Elizabeth's office door and John pressed the announcer button on the door panel.

"Come in," Elizabeth's voice invited.

"John, Teyla what can I do for you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Teyla and I wanted to talk to you about getting a few days off and going to the mainland," John answered.

"How many days?" Elizabeth asked and John looked at Teyla for a moment before answering.

"Maybe a week…doc said it would be good for Teyla to take it easy for awhile," John said.

"I think it can be arranged when do you want to leave?" Elizabeth asked.

"This afternoon," Teyla answered for John.

"Alright I'll have Major Loren take on your responsibilities while you're away and take your team off active duty. But should the need arise-" Elizabeth said before John cut her off.

"Just say the word and I'll be back here in a heart beat," he replied to her unfinished question.

"Alright you have your leave see you in a week," Elizabeth said and the pair left to begin their packing.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for not updating but here's another chapter. I'm going to say that it isn't going to be twins. But I need help deciding if it should be a boy or girl. You can decide that.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Setting the last of their bags in the rear compartment John walked into the cockpit of the Jumper seating himself in the pilot seat with Teyla sitting in the co-pilot seat a crossed from him.

"You ready?" John asked preparing the Jumper for take off.

"Yes,"

""Control this is Jumper 2 we're go for launch," John said.

"Jumper 2 you're clear for launch fair sailing," the tech said.

"Thanks," John said opening the bay door and ascending the Jumper out towards the mainland.

"So you thought of any names for baby Teyla?" John asked.

"Yes, if the child is a girl: Maria, Caitlyn, or Lauren and if the child is a boy: Michael, Brennan, or Tagan." Teyla said.

"Those are nice names Teyla," John said thoughtfully.

"Thank you which do you like best?" Teyla asked as the mainland came into sight.

"For a girl I like Caitlyn and a boy Tagan," John said smiling at Teyla.

"Would you prefer a boy or girl John?" Teyla asked wanting to squelch to her curiosity.

"It doesn't matter I'll love either," John said.

"But you must want one over the other,"

"Well I'd like a little girl," John said.

"You do?" Teyla said beaming.

"Yeah oh we're here," John said landing the Jumper in the center of the village.

"Wonderful," Teyla said gathering her things as John lowered the rear ramp and grabbed his gear.

"Greetings Teyla," Halling called out greeted the pair.

"Greeting Halling," Teyla replied bowing her head in greeting and Halling responded in kind.

"What brings you here?" Halling asked.

"John and I are spending the next week here on leave," Teyla said.

"Why didn't you contact us early," Halling asked.

"It was a split decision," Teyla said.

"Why?"

"I am with child," Teyla said taking John's free hand in hers.

"When did this happen? Who is the father?" Halling fired off.

"John is the father and it occurred on our last mission," Teyla said walking towards her cabin with John and Halling following beside her.

"When will you tell the Council?" Halling asked walking to her left and John on Teyla's right.

"In a few days," Teyla said stopping in front of her cabin door.

"Very well I will leave you two to get settled and I'll see you around," Halling said taking his leave.

The couple entered the cabin setting their things off to the side as John decided to check out the rest of the cabin and Teyla went into her room.

TBC

A/N: The reviews have been great here's the next chapter guys.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The cabin itself was not overly small but it wasn't exceedingly large. Since the Athosian's had arrived on the mainland they'd started constructing a more permanent based house structure then their standard nomadic tent structure's that he'd seen on Athos.

"This is nice," John said looking into the bedroom area. It was simple like the rest of the cabin a nice comfy bed, and a chest for clothing.

"Yes, you may put your belonging in my spare chest over there," Teyla said handing John his belonging that he'd deposited by the door a moment ago and pointed to the chest in the corner.

"Fine," John said opening the chest and putting his clothing and other belongings in there.

"So what about this council of yours," John asked as he continued to place his stuff in the chest.

"What about it?" Teyla asked.

"Are they going to be giving you trouble about us?" John questioned.

"I do not believe so you have helped and defended my people at every turn on Atlantis and you brought us stability. But even if they do I believe it will be minimal since in the end it is my decision not theirs," Teyla said reassuring him.

"Great so what do you want to do after I've finished unpacking?" John said opening his second duffle.

"Everyone will be gathering for their evening meals soon so we should stay indoors but I believe we can think of something don't you agree?" Teyla said walking over to John pulled him up into a standing position and molded herself to his back while wrapping her arms around his chest. Placing her head on his shoulder she pressed a little closer while John covered her hands his.

"I agree we can think of something to occupy our time," John said turning around in her hold and placed both hands on Teyla's lower back.

"Then you agree with cleaning the cabin?" Teyla said smiling up at John's poorly concealed confusion.

"Um..I…yeah sure," John said defeated.

TBC

A/N: I know it's short but hey. Also sorry about the Halling thing the next conversation will be longer trust me and a lot better.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I was only kidding John we can do something else if you prefer?" Teyla asked questioningly tilting her head up to look at him.

"Really and what might it entail?" John asked tightening his hold on her while smiling down at her.

"What ever you wish will be fine beloved," Teyla said while pulling John head down so she could place a light kiss to his lips.

"I think that I could come up with a thing or two," John said placing a hand behind her head and kissed her thoroughly on the lips squeezing gently. Teyla moved one of her hands behind John's head to deepen the kiss and moaned into his mouth as she did so.

"That was nice," John said as he pulled back from the kiss and looked deeply into Teyla's passion filled brown eyes.

"Hmm it was very nice," Teyla said slowly closing her eyes as one of John's hands slowly moved up the left side of her body and cupped her breast rubbing it through the fabric of her shirt.

"Like that?" John questioned as he cupped her other breast with his left hand mimicking the action of his right hand.

"Yes," Teyla said as she exhaled a breath loving the sensations his hands caused and glad that the pleasure he was giving her was of his own choice and not the drugged wine they'd drank on the planet. She was brought out of her thoughts as John lightly pinched both of her aroused nipples and she her body arched closer to him.

"I think we should move this over to the bed don't you think Teyla?" John asked as he continued to torture with sweet pleasure.

"Teyla?" John repeated seeing that she was completely engrossed in the pleasure she was receiving and hadn't heard him the first time.

"Yes?" Teyla asked distractedly trying not to get lost but still continue to solely focus on the feel of John's hands on her breasts.

"I asked if we should go to the bed," John repeating his earlier question.

"Yes I don't know how much longer I can stand up straight," Teyla said so John released both of her breasts despite her whimpers of protest against the loss of contact and moved them towards the bed.

"John," Teyla pleaded wanting him to continue to previous ministrations as he guided her to sit on the bed.

"All in due time Teyla patience," John said playfully scolding her as he moved to unbutton her pants and slide both her panties and pants down her legs. As John removed her pants and undergarments Teyla reached for the bottom of her shirt and lifted the item of clothing over her head and cast the item into the cover by John clothing chest.

"You're still unbelievably beautiful Teyla you know that," John said staring in awe at her _I still can't believe she's mine…well we haven't said together I guess it's implied considering she about to let me make love to her. _John thought to himself but was halted as Teyla leaned forward and gave him a soul searching kiss.

"You are still clothed?" Teyla asked questioningly after leaning back from the kiss noting that while she herself was completely naked John was still completely clothed.

"Are you going to do something about it?" John asked waiting for her to make the next move and he didn't have to wait long as Teyla reached for the button of his pants.

"Yes I believe I am," Teyla said sliding off his pants and lifting his shirt over his head tossing it off in a random direction.

Now both were completely naked Teyla sat on the edge of the medium sized bed while sat in front of her on his knees. Rising up on his knees cupped one of her breasts with his hand gently kneading it while he sucked and nibbled her other breast.

"Gods," Teyla moaned at the sensations assaulting her body. John continued for a little longer teasing her nipple before releasing his hold on both breasts and smiled up at her.

"Lay back," John said gently pushing her to lie back on the bed and then spend her legs open so he could see her wet center. Trailing both of his hands up her shapely legs and stopped at her center. _I wonder how wet she is_ John silently wondered to himself and decided to see for himself. Teyla's body arched off the bed and she moaned in pleasure as John inserted a single finger inside of her gently moving and curling his finger. Removing the finger from inside of her John saw it was glistening with her wetness.

"Do you want more Teyla?" John asked and licked his finger clean of her juices.

"Yes," Teyla said weakly from the bed and John was happy to accommodate her request. Inserting two fingers into her wetness and his thumb gently rubbing her clitoris John set up a rhythm that quickly lead to a high pitched cry from Teyla as her orgasm washed over her and she came all over his fingers. Not one to waster something good John removed his fingers from inside of Teyla and with both hands held her hips in place as he sucked and licked up her juices. This action just added to Teyla's already stimulated nerves and she again arched off the bed moaning in unrestrained pleasure.

"John please," Teyla said after he'd finished licking her and satisfying his for her nectar.

"Please what Teyla?" John asked loving every moment of their time.

"I want you inside of me," Teyla said moving so she lay fully on the bed end to end. John said nothing and climbed into bed on top of her and then slide silently into her. John remembered their night just days ago on the planet and he remembered a pleasure point that drove Teyla nuts that night. Leaning down John moved her hair aside and gently licked and nipped Teyla's neck just below her left ear. All Teyla could do was arch her body and as she did so John slide deeper inside of her and she was helpless against John's insistent nipping of her neck and his hard member buried deep inside her. She just closed her yes and let her mouth fall out fall silently open as she rode out the pleasure John gave her.

"JO-" Teyla screamed out in ecstasy but was silenced by a deep kiss from John. He continued to thrust deeply into all the while swallowing her cries and low moans of pleasure. John soon joined in as he too was over come with pleasure and came inside of her.

"John," Teyla said after John released her mouth from the demanding kiss and she'd come down from her high.

"Yeah," John said moving to tease her pleasure point again.

"That was wonderful," Teyla said humming lowly as he began teasing her pleasure point again.

"Let's take a quick nap and then go visit Jinto and Halling," John suggested as he stopped teasing her and just rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hmmm…sounds like a plan," Teyla said closing her eyes and soon both were asleep.

TBC

A/N: I just though you needed to all remember why I had it as M so here. And as promised the next part will contain a longer conversation with Halling.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The couple's short nap turned into a long nights rest one that they'd both needed. The morning sun shined through one of the cabins many windows.

John slowly opened his eyes but quickly regretted it and shut them as the bright sunlight assaulted them. Rolling onto his side to face Teyla he opened his eyes again and Teyla beautiful sleeping face came into focus. Looking at his watch he saw that they'd slept all night and that it was now 10:15 in the morning.

"Teyla wake up," John said while raising one of his arms to gently shake her awake. After a few moments John saw that this approach wasn't working so he tried a little harder.

"Hmm…just a few more minutes," Teyla mumbled while snuggling deeper into the bed sheets.

"And I thought I trouble getting out of bed," John said mostly to himself.

John climbed out of bed and walked around to Teyla's side of the bed. Placing both his hands onto her shoulders intent on hulling her into a sitting position Teyla's was instantly alert and grabbed his wrists a bit harder than was necessary.

"Ow you can let go it's only me," John asked.

"Sorry," Teyla said and immediately released his wrists from her grip.

"Jeez I try shaking you awake an all you do is mumbled but when I try and move you you're instantly awake," John said more to himself then to Teyla.

"Reflexes sorry," Teyla said in an apologetic voice.

"We're going to need to work on those sometime because I just like to touch while you sleep without worrying that you might take my head off. On another note are you going to talk to Halling today?" John asked.

"Yes as soon as I have showered and changed," Teyla said as she climbed out of bed.

"Wanna share a shower it'll take half the time?" John suggested.

"I don't think that your reason for sharing the shower is to reduce time John," Teyla playfully retorted back.

"Is that a yes or no?" John asked.

"That's a no John I believe if we did share a shower it would most like take **longer** then two individual showers would take." Teyla said shooting down John's idea.

"Fine it was worth a shot," John said walking over to the chest that held his clothes.

"Then will be time for that later John we have the rest of our lives together," Teyla said as she walked over to John and knelt beside him to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek before walking out of the bedroom.

An hour later Teyla and John stood outside of Halling's cabin.

"Greetings Teyla, Colonel," Halling happily greeted them and touched foreheads with Teyla.

"What can I do for you?" Halling asked.

"I wished to talk with you and John has something for Jinto," Teyla said while gesturing to the football in John's hand.

"Jinto," Halling called into the house.

"Yes father," Jinto asked as he appeared next to his father in the door way.

"Colonel Sheppard has something for you," Halling said to his son.

"He does," Jinto said smiling happily as he looked at John.

"Yeah here," John said handing over the football to a confused Jinto.

"What is it?" Jinto asked curiously looking at the object in his hands.

"It's called a football come on I'll show you how to play," John said.

"Can I go father," Jinto asked looking to father for permission.

"Yes," Halling said.

"Come on Jinto let's go see if we can find a few others to play with us," John said and the two walked off.

"Come inside Teyla we may talk while they have their fun," Halling said stepping out of the way so that she may enter.

The two walked over to way was considered an Athosian living room. Teyla and Halling took seats facing the other.

"What would you like to discuss Halling?" Teyla asked even though she knew that he was going to ask about the mission that she became pregnant.

"Would you like to explain how you became pregnant?" Halling asked just as Teyla thought he would.

"It all started a few days ago when our team traveled to a planet called Malcolia and the residence of that world believed me to be their goddess Nirta…" Teyla continued her tale of the events that led up to her finding that she was pregnant only mentioning her and John's night of passion after the joining ceremony in passing.

"That is quite an interesting turn of events Teyla…so you and Sheppard are now joined?" Halling asked curiously.

"By the laws of Malcolia we are bound but by Athosian law we are not…yet," Teyla said.

"So the two of you plan to be joined by Athosian law as well?" Halling asked knowing the answer would be yes but he had to be sure Teyla's time with the Atlantians may have changed her.

"Of course what would give you the impression that I would not respect our traditions?" Teyla asked while Halling seemed relieved by her answer.

"Many believe that your time with the Atlantians has changed your views especially after you stayed with them rather then joining us on the mainland." Halling said justifying his question.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the wait but I'm back! Read & Review! Their chat will continue in Chapter 20 along with some football.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I stayed and fought beside the Atlantians for them…so that we may one day be free of the Wraith," Teyla said somewhat angry that her people would think so little of her.

"We realize that Teyla but by now you should have been joined years ago. And with you staying with the Atlantians many believed that you did so to escape tradition." Halling explained to the irritated female in front of him.

"I realize that while I should have been joined by now is that not my choice for when I actually do." Teyla asked trying to stay calm.

"Of course but there is no need to worry about what they are saying since you and Colonel Sheppard will be joined soon."

"We will decide when we are joined not the village," Teyla said.

"Of course I didn't mean to imply that it wouldn't be your decision." Halling said.

"Good…I will get back to you with a date after I have discussed it with John." Teyla said dropping her angry feelings and replacing them with her normal calm demeanor.

"Wonderful…your people will be very pleased to know you will be bonded soon." Halling said with a smile.

"How have things been other wise?" Teyla asked curious about the events in the village that had transpired in her absence.

"Quite calm and peace…so far we have not encountered any animals that will pose a threat to us." Halling reported.

"That is good to hear," Teyla said happily.

"How are the children doing?" Teyla questioned concerned for them.

"They are well…happily enjoying and exploring this new world," Halling replied assuaging Teyla's concern.

"I am glad we had this chance to talk Halling but I should go look for John and make sure he has not gotten himself in trouble. We will talk again later," Teyla said and stood while bowing her head in goodbye and waited for Halling to stand and touch foreheads before leaving.

It did not take long and was not hard to find John all Teyla had to do was find the children and there he was playing football with them.

"John!" Teyla called out him as she neared the make-shift sideline. John was on the field running to the end zone when Teyla called out to him and the brief look he cast in her direction was enough time for him to not see one of the older teens coming at him. Next thing he knew the teen tackled him and took him to the ground.

"Guess that mean we lose" John said picking himself up off the ground and the opposing kids team cheered happily.

"Sorry," Teyla said apologetically walking over to him.

"Yeah…try waiting to announce yourself until after a game." John said wrapping an arm her shoulders pulling her closer.

"How'd your talk with Halling go?" John asked moving the two of them off the field as the children organized a second game of football.

"I'm glad you brought that up there is a matter that we must discuss," Teyla said.

"What?" John asked looking down at her while the two continued toward the beach.

"Halling was wondering when we would be joined by Athosian law?" Teyla cast a glance in John's direction to gauge his reaction.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him that I had to discuss it with you?" Teyla looked up and smiled when she caught John's eye.

"So when do you want to?" John asked before he pulled himself away from her gaze.

"At least a month from now no more then two though," Teyla suggested.

"That's fine but if we're going to get 'joined' as you say why don't we also get married by Earth laws," John asked as they emerged from the forest of trees onto a beautiful beach.

"Of course John that would be wonderful," Teyla rose up and placed a chaste kiss on John's cheek.

"Well now that settled for the moment let's enjoy this nice beach," John quickly picked Teyla up in his arms and started towards the water.

TBC

A/N: I know it's short and I haven't updated in like forever but I was really busy over the summer building websites…and learning web languages but I'm back with this story and my Blackmail story bunny has come back with a vengeance!


	21. Author's Note 2

Sorry I haven't given up on this story yet. I've just had so much crap to do and my ROTC battalion C.O. is a bitch. She doesn't like me that much cause I'm joining the USAF but am in Army ROTC (only cause thats all they offer at my university). So she sticks my squad with a shit load of duties. I mostly delegate it all to my squad members but there so much paper work that I can't delegate :-(

But its summer now so I'm gonna start working on this story again.

I'm not looking forward to next summer. All Juniors and Seniors get shipped out for a month in the summer to do training and qaulify for OCS (Officer Candidate School) 


End file.
